


Inhumane

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Kimblee’s taste for blood develops very early in his life…





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. I wanted to write about drug addiction and this was born instead. I would NEVER do anything to an animal like Kimblee does. Major props to my beta Bay, of which I’m sure may need therapy over this fic.

It started when he was about four years old; old enough to know what he was doing was wrong.  His father had come home with a puppy for him, but Zolf wasn’t interested.  He wanted to learn the ‘Circle Science’, not play with some dog with breath that smelled like turds and left slimy kisses all over his face and hands.  He shunned the animal and hid in his room with his nose buried in an alchemy book, looking at all the pretty circles.

One day, Zolf was in a hurry to get downstairs for breakfast.  They were going into town today and he hoped they could get a newspaper from Central.  They were doing interviews with the different state alchemists and he wanted to see what the Silver Alchemist looked like.  He accidentally ran into the puppy and the poor thing went yipping down the stairs and landed at the bottom with a loud, hurtful whine.

That whine was music to the young boy’s ears.  He came slowly down the steps, listening as the dog wailed in pain.  A grin spread across his little face.  When he reached the bottom, Zolf kicked the creature as hard as he could, and the dog howled in misery.  He kicked again and the pup tried to move away.

“Max!” his mother called from the kitchen.  Her tone was urgent and the sound of her high heels clicking from the kitchen tiles was enough to make Zolf step away from his victim.  She rounded the corner and she screamed while simultaneously shoving Zolf out of the way.  He panted hard and his tan muzzle was smeared with drool and blood.  “What happened!?  How did you get hurt?”

Zolf said nothing, only smiled wickedly at the creature in his mother’s arms.  Now wasn’t the time, but he had a feeling he and Max would be playing a whole lot more…

* * *

 

Pauletta Kimblee hadn’t seen Max all day.  His food dish was still full and the water bowl didn’t have the usual assortment of dirt and grass in the bottom.  She opened the back door and hollered out across their large yard, “Max!? Come get a treat!”

Nothing stirred outside, not even the leaves in the trees.  Furrowing her brow, she wiped her hands on her apron and went upstairs to ask Zolf if he’d seen him.  As she climbed the steps she could hear him chuckling darkly to himself, and she took a deep breath to calm her worries.  She knew from day one that Zolf was not a normal child, but lately… he’d been getting downright weird.

She opened the door to Zolf’s bedroom (without knocking), and her son shot her a look of shock mixed with rage.  In his hand was his baseball bat, smeared with blood and bits of something gray…  Her voice shook as she demanded, “What did you do, Zolf!”

A slow grin bloomed on his lips and he answered coldly, “I took care of Max.”

Pauletta’s stomach flipped and she nearly lost her breakfast of coffee and cigarettes.  “What do you mean?” she whispered, afraid of what his answer might be.

“He was a pest, always getting hurt and wasting our money at the veterinarian…  So I took care of him.”  It was then she noticed there was blood spatters all over him, and what looked like a piece of bone in the fold of his rolled up jeans…

“ _You killed the dog, Zolf_?” the woman cried out.  “You bludgeoned your own dog to death!?”

He went back to wiping his bat as if he were shining his shoes.  He wore a bored expression as he answered, “You’re really not all that smart, are you mom?”

Pauletta slapped him as hard as she could before wrenching the bat out of his hands, opening the window, and tossing it out into the yard below.  Then she turned toward her smiling son and asked, “Why?  What did that poor thing ever do to you?”

His eyes met hers and she shivered at what she saw in them…  They were cold and mean… unafraid of anything in this world or any other.  “I asked for an alchemy book and you got me a dog.  You praised him for not pissing in the house, but you scolded me for creating objects out of thin air.  It’s just a dog, I don’t see what-”

She was on him in an instant, slapping and punching him relentlessly.  “It was a _life_ , Zolf!  You took a _life_!  You are _not_ supposed to _kill_ and _hurt_ other living things!”

“You’re hurting me, what’s the difference!” Zolf cried, trying to block her strikes as best he could.

“You’re being punished!” she yelled.  “That’s different!”

And then Zolf started to laugh.  No matter how hard she hit him, he laughed all the more.  Pauletta finally stopped, sweat rolling from her temples, her hair falling loose, and panting.  Zolf was now laughing so hard that he clutched his sides and wiped tears from his eyes.  Then as abruptly as he’d begun, he stopped and stood up straight.

“Hurting me is supposed to make me stop loving the sound of pure misery?  Max was prettiest when he was bloody and whining.  And no matter how many bruises you give me or how many bones of mine you break, nothing will ever keep me from enjoying the sight of that damn dog’s brains all over my shoes.”

Pauletta was afraid of the thing that stood in her son’s room…  This wasn’t the sweet boy who had crawled into her lap at two years old and was _reading to her._   This was a monster…  She tugged the wide ribbon belt from her dress and bound his hands before dragging him into the basement and locking him in.

Her husband had given him a better beating than she could have, and he arranged for the boy to be taken to the finest doctors in Central.  And for every night he was gone, she lit a candle and prayed for him to be exorcized of his demons.

* * *

Zolf was smart.  Those idiots in the white coats were so predictable, even to a precocious ten year old such as himself.  He knew all the right things to say, all the right actions to do in order to make his doctors at ease with his progress and eventually he returned home, a good son once more who was full of remorse for what he’d done to the family pet.

He studied hard (two grades ahead of the other children his age), played like a normal boy, and was eventually given to an alchemy master at twelve.  He made his first explosion at fourteen, and the grey headed master who taught him knew then he’d made a mistake.  Zolf could see the instant regret in his eyes when the alchemic bomb boomed in the practice pit, splintering the bricks into tiny shards and filling the air with a burnt odor.

Oh, wouldn’t Mommy and Daddy _love_ to see what he could to a dog now…

In his most chilling act of violence ever, he returned home at the age of sixteen, a master of detonation alchemy and filled with steeped revenge.  He was cheerful at dinner, his parents were all smiles and praise at the table, and once his mother had sat dessert on the table, Zolf said, “Would you like to see a tiny demonstration of what I can do?”

Of course they did.  Zolf excused himself for a moment, then returned with a shoebox.  He opened it up to reveal a tiny kitten, maybe a week old… 

His mother’s face paled instantly.  Zolf smiled and said, “Now, now, Mom.  This isn’t going to be like what happened with Max.”  He could see her distrust, but she saw her giving into his sweet tone of voice and soothing words. 

He stepped away from the table, showed them the tattoos on his palms, then without warning suddenly brought them together.  There was a _BLAM!_ and a _WHOOSH!_ , and Mom and Dad found their eyebrows singed away… but found the kitten still sleeping on the table, but the box itself was gone.

“See how precise?” Zolf boasted.  “I exploded the box, but the kitten is fine!”  He smiled at his parents, who were wearing uncertain expressions.  Then he clapped suddenly and the kitten itself exploded onto their coffee cakes and their crisp clothing.  His mother shrieked and his father was on his feet in an instant and coming at his son with his nostrils flared and his fist cocked.

Zolf clapped again and now Daddy was nothing but mush splattered all over the dining room walls.  Mommy screamed and ran for the door and he followed closely after her, making tiny explosions in the floor to set her off balance.  Finally, she fell after twisting her ankle and she pleaded with her son to stop his murderous rampage.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” he answered calmly.  “I’m too smart for all of you, you know.  I killed my master because he wasn’t teaching me quickly enough.  I became a master _on my own_.  And to think you were the one who discovered my… unique talents and then let Dad send me to that insane asylum.”  He sat down beside her.  “Did you even miss me?  Did you think about me ever while I was gone?”

“I prayed,” she sobbed.  “I prayed every night with all my heart, Zolf!  I prayed for you to be okay, for me to be a better mother and a strong enough woman to handle whatever you decided to become!”  Her tear streaked face had smeared all her makeup, and she looked at Zolf with pleading eyes.  “Please, son…  Don’t become a monster!  Please don’t be a monster!”

He sighed through his nose and his hand came gently down on her head.  “Some boys grow up to be doctors, some grow up to be lawyers; some are bakers and butchers, some are delinquents and crime lords…  I’m destined to be a monster.”  He wiped her tears away with his thumb and brought the digit to his mouth.  It was salty and bitter, and he savored the taste before leaning down and kissing her temple.  “It’ll be quick and you won’t feel a thing, I promise.”

Her eyes squeezed shut and she begged as loud as she could for mercy.  Zolf considered it for a moment, then brought his palms together and disintegrated her just as he’d done his father.  Afterward, he breathed a sigh of relief.  “Finally- peace and quiet!”

He went upstairs, drew a bath, masturbated in his parents’ bed and then went to sleep in his.  In the morning, he used alchemy to alter his birth certificate so that he was eighteen, and then he imploded the house.  That same day he joined the army, and a year later he found himself in Ishval, living his life’s dream.


End file.
